Anthoniel of Alruna
Anthoniel of Alruna is the First Transcendant who seeks to bring about a better world. Story Descent Unto Emptiness An ancient hero and father of Sephia of Alruna, as well as a teacher of Adrian of Asura, Anthoniel was one day ambushed by Isaac Nigredo and experimented on through Maelsturm. This turned him into a Transcendant, losing most of his emotions, leaving him with only a feeling of incompleteness and a misguided desire to "save" the world. Anthoniel attempted to perform a ritual known as the Empty Skies in order to obtain what he desired ; thus, he reunited Transcendants like him in an organization known as the Seven Transcendants and organized them i order to draw the person he thought to be the chosen one for his ritual, the future Ultimate Transcendant : his own daughter. Question of Purpose Anthoniel succeeded in his endeavors and, using Sephia as an Ultimate Transcendant, attempting to perform a final ritual ; he was however foiled by his own student as well as the mysterious Transcendant Nathaniel Locke. This caused him to be interrupted in his ritual and dissolve as the powerful Cassiel was summoned. Anthoniel was later brought back to life by Daren Tuule as compensation for destroying the world of another Transcendant, Serana Crimson, in an alternate Timeline. As Daren repaired the gaping wound in his Soul, Anthoniel began to feel remorse and attempt to erase the wrong he had done by devoting himself to the other Transcendants. Appearance Anthoniel is a tall man with blonde hair, grey-blue eyes who wears grey glasses. He often dresses in white, giving him a heroic, almost angelic appearance. As Superbia, his body becomes hollow as massive wings sprout of his empty torso, giving him a strangely eerie appearance. Personality Anthoniel was always wise, soft and possessing a paladin's mindset, always righteous and eager to help the weak and broken. As a Transcendant, upon losing most of his emotions, he attempted to follow what felt "right" to his previous memories ; however, his misguided attempts to "help" mankind ended with him seeking to erase all emotions in order to prevent suffering. Anthoniel as a Transcendant lacks remorse and even the slightest trace of empathy, sacrificing his daughter and his student without a single moment of hesitation ; upon his Soul returning to him however, he is deeply wrecked with guilt and seeks to atone for his actions no matter the cost. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Anthoniel possesses incredible talent as a warrior, only further enhanced by his existence as a Transcendant. * Light Manipulation: Anthoniel as a Transcendant can easily manipulate Light to do his bidding, and is a proficient healer as well. * Advent: Anthoniel's Advent is Hollow Seraph Superbia. This allows him to manipulate the concept of Memories and copy each ability possessed by other Transcendants, making him a terrifying foe. Storylines * Heartless Memories features Anthoniel as a main antagonist. * Memories Mending briefly features him. Trivia * Anthoniel's name comes from Anthony, a name that means "priceless". His surname, Alruna, refers to another being with the same name and ties with Anthoniel's "pain as salvation" motif. * In the aforementioned alternate Timeline, Anthoniel did not have a daughter and instead manipulated the young Serana Crimson into becoming an Ultimate Transcendant herself ; the rest of his motivations remain similar. * In another Timeline, Anthoniel helped Adrian from within the Maelsturm with fighting an embodiment of Mankind's evil, Persona, at the cost of his existence. * His theme song, as chosen by his creator, is Delirium by Epica. * Due to possessing an angel-like appearance, a white garb, Light powers and massive wings, and association with pride and the fall, he could be associated by Lucifer. Category:Character Category:Ithallea